


Sweaters and Snow

by teallatte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, D/Hr Advent 2020, F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teallatte/pseuds/teallatte
Summary: D/Hr Advent 2020 Illustration EntryPrompt: Icicles
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 35
Kudos: 258
Collections: D/Hr Advent 2020





	Sweaters and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Ugly Christmas sweaters and cuddles. That's it.


End file.
